Pain
by X-rogan-X
Summary: JUST READ IT! U'll like it. Fresley, with Wes' dad.
1. Take Me Home

Timeline: After Life Of The Party

A/N: slightly different to Lineage. I know in most of my ffs I have Fred's arms around Wes' neck and his around her waist but that's how I see them kissing. So live with it. I have to live with her being dead.

* * *

'Remember Yesterday; think about tomorrow, but live for today.' The brown haired woman read, out loud, from the screen of her laptop.

'Live for today. I was thinking more want, take, have.' She thought to herself.

She finished in the office and checked everything in the lab was fine then walked over to his department. She was on a mission, she was going to succeed.

* * *

Ten minutes later she had got what she wanted. She now belonged to him; they walked out the office holding hands. A blonde was watching them she looked confused then happy when she realized who she was looking at

'Took them long enough' she thought to herself.

They walked down to the lobby and wondered what was going to happen.

'Can we go to your place?' she asked him, she turned to face him and gave him the puppy dog eyes he could never resist.

'Sure, why not.' He looked into her eyes and couldn't disagree even if he was wanted to, which he didn't.

* * *

He drove her back to his place leaving her car behind in the parking lot. When they got back up to his place she went and sat down on his sofa and watched TV while he got changed. He came out ten minutes later wearing jogging bottoms and a grey t-shirt looking extremely relaxed. She had on her mini skirt and blue top that she had changed into after that night's fight.

'Hey,' He said, she jumped. She was so tired she was basically asleep with her eyes open when he came back she was surprised to hear him then remembered she was at his place.

'Are you hungry?' he asked.

'More tired than hungry. You?'

'I'm not really fussed. You just want to watch TV?'

'Yeah. I'll probably end up asleep though.'

'I get to watch you sleep then.' He sat down on the other end of the sofa and she moved over to him and curled up. She laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep basically straight away.

He picked her up and carried to his bed, he laid her down and then slept on the sofa.

* * *

She woke up scared she had never been to this room before and she was alone. She went through into the living area to see Wesley curled up on the sofa. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, he stirred.

'Hey,' she said as she kneeled down next to him.

'Hey,' he replied.

'You know you could have kept me company last night.'

'I didn't want to freak you out.'

'And me waking up in strange room in a strange bed by myself didn't freak me out. And why would waking up next to you be a bad thing?' She kissed him softly.

'Tomorrow morning then. I promise you can wake up next to me ok?' He offered.

'Do I have to wait that long?' She teased. She kissed him again more passionately this time his tongue was once again exploring her mouth, which was something she wouldn't complain about.

He pulled back. 'Yes you have to wait.'

She gave him the puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist. 'If you make it any earlier then I can't be kissing you.' He continued. She smiled. He sat up and pulled her into his lap and started kissing her again. She straddled him so she could kiss his neck better.

Just then the phone rang.

'Can you get that I don't want to move?' he asked

'I can't answer your phone what happens if it's Angel.'

'Good point.' He got up still with her in his lap. She squeaked. 'I've got you.' He reassured her and she started kissing his neck.

He picked up the phone.

'Hey.' Angel greeted him

'Hey angel. What's wrong?'

'We need you here. I'm just about to ring Fred to get her here as well and I've rang the rest.' Angel told him.

'Why do you need me?'

'Umm, we have a visitor.'

'Okay don't worry about Fred she's kind of here.' He hung up before Angel could reply.

'We have to go to work.' He told her 'You didn't mind me telling Angel you were here did you?'

'Why would I mind?' She said simply. 'I just need to go home and get changed first. Can you take me; my car is still at work?'

'Sure. I'll put some clothes in a bag then I'll change when I get to yours, it's quicker. Okay?'

'Sure.' She kissed him and then she got off his lap so could get ready.

* * *

Once at her place she went to have a quick shower and he got changed in her room. He sat and watched TV in her room while waiting for her. She came back in with only a towel on. She jumped when she saw him there. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

'Hey.' She greeted.

'Hey,' he replied. 'You know you are really beautiful when you're wet.'

'Am not,' He got up and went over to her then kissed her softly leaving her wanting more. 'You know you're being a terrible tease lately.' She commented as he pulled back.

'Am I?' he asked trying to be innocent.

'You know you are.'

'So what if I am? It'll be worth it when you win though won't it.'

'I'm going to beat you am I?'

'If you try hard enough. Yeah.' She went to kiss him again but he moved back. 'But you're all wet and we need to go to work.'

She walked over to her wardrobe and paused. 'What should I wear?' she asked him.

He walked over to her and found a baby blue shirt and some dark jeans. He only said one word 'There.'

She disappeared and came back in dressed, and then he sat and watched while she did her hair and make-up.

* * *

TBC.... When i have at least 8 reviews so please R&R or there will be no more 


	2. Another Day at the office with ?

An hour after Angel had called they walked out of the elevator hand in hand just wondering about why Angel needed them. As they approached Angel's office she saw and old man with White hair and was talking with the others not looking too pleased with them. They opened the door and Wes dropped Fred's hand instantly and moved away from her. She got worried.

'Guys at last you're here.' Angel greeted.

'Yeah. Sorry we took a little longer than expected.' Wes replied not taking his eyes off the old man.

'Wesley. You were called an hour ago and you've only just got here nothing's changed.' The old man said with harshness in his voice.

'I've changed. God you just don't see it. You never see anything past my faults father.' Wes answered. Fred understood now. She knew there had always been something between Wesley and his father that no one understood.

'Umm. I need to get down to the lab Knox said he'd have some test results I needed today.' Fred said trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

'I'll come and explain things later.' Angel said. Fred quickly exited.

'I'm gonna go talk to Fred.' Gunn said trying to get out. Angel nodded and Gunn left.

Only Angel, Wesley's father, Wesley and Lorne remained.

'Well baby cakes I've always got something to do.' Lorne said then walked out.

'Why are you here?' Wesley asked his dad as Lorne closed the door

'We're reforming the watcher's council and I was sent to assess you. To see if you can come back.'

'I'll save you the trouble. Not interested.'

'What you mean you're happy here?'

'Yeah. I have everything I need. Anyway I need to go and see what Knox has told Fred. You can show yourself out.' Wesley said before walking out of the office.

'Sorry. Wesley has been working too much lately.' Angel apologized.

'I shall go and wait in his office.' His father said and walked out as he closed the door Angel breathed out.

* * *

'Hey,' Wesley greeted Fred and Gunn.

'Hey.' They replied. He walked over to them to see what they were looking at.

'Cool, anything new on him?'

'Nothing much. They think he could be human though.' Gunn explained. Wesley gave him a funny look. 'She just told me.' He said in defence.

'O yeah Gunn, Harmony said she had something for you. Don't know what she just said to see her a.s.a.p.' Wesley told him.

'I'll go find her now.' He said walking out.

'I wonder what harmony can find him.' Wesley asked.

'You made it up!' Fred said in disbelief.

'Well I wasn't going to kiss you with him standing there and kissing you is the least I can do for apologizing for my father being here.' He explained. She smiled and kissed him passionately her arms moved around his neck and his going around her waist.

'That'll do for now.' She whispered as he pulled away.

'Good because you have work and I have to see if my father has gone.'

'Can't I come with you?' She pleaded.

'Are you going to come and find me if I say no?'

'Yeah.'

'You think I could say no to you?'

'No.'

'You really do have me around your little finger don't you.' She nodded.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his office.

* * *

'O god he hasn't gone yet.' He moaned.

'We can face vampires and demons together. So I'm sure we can face your father as long as we do it together.' He smiled.

'He'll be mad.'

'Do we care?'

'Not really.'

'Now kiss me and then in we go.' He kissed her softly hen opened the door and they walked through together.

'Hello father.' His father turned to see them walk in.

'Hello.'

'I thought I told you to go home.'

'I thought you were making another mistake. Who is this?' He asked nodding to Fred.

'This is Winifred Burkle.' She held out her hand.

'Call me Fred.'

'Rodger Wyndam Pryce. Pleased to meet you.' He shook her hand.

'I told you I'm not going back to being a watcher. I have a life here.'

'O yes a life. You mean a life without your family and you're friends with a vampire, a demon and a ghost and you work for an evil law firm. What kind of life is it?'

'A good one. I'm not friends with Spike.'

'You mean the same Spike that attacked the council years ago.'

'Yeah. So?'

'You really don't care about watcher's do you?'

'Why should I? I never did any good with the council. I do good here.'

'You do good working for Wolfram and Hart.'

'Yes we do.' Fred saw that Wesley was getting stressed.

'Baby, do you have that book I was going to read?' She asked him

'Which one? Oh you want to read that again. I think I have a copy on my bookshelf if not it's at my place, or yours. Not sure if you borrowed mine after you threw you're copy away.' She went over to search his bookshelf and didn't see it. She then went over to his desk and went in his top draw. She found the book and picked it up.

'How many times have you read the little Princess now?' he asked as she came back over to him.

'Not enough. I'm going to read and drink coffee in my office. See you later yeah?' she answered.

'I promised didn't I?' he asked

'Good, good.' She kissed him on the cheek, whispered something in his ear that made him smile and know how to tackle his dad, and then disappeared out of the office.

* * *

'Your girlfriend?' his dad said.

'Yeah. You got a problem with her?'

'No she just didn't seem your type.'

'Oh you mean. That she's too good for me, too pretty, or too intelligent. I told you I've changed. Now go home. I have work to do.'

'Fine I give up on you. If you don't come back to England tonight and carry on working here or being in contact with the vampire and his friends never try and contact me or your mother again.'

'So it's Fred or you?

'You could put it like that. I'm just not having anything more to do with you I prefer to put it as your mother or the vampire.'

'Easy choice. Fred.'

'You would prefer a fancy toy thing to your mother. That's not how you were raised to think.'

'No. I was raised getting beaten everyday by you. My mother wouldn't do anything to stop you and you carried on till I was 15. You beat me everyday till I was 15. Why would I choose you?'

'I'm your father.'

'I have no father.' Wesley said without any emotion left in his voice. Wesley stormed out his office and went to see Fred out of habit. By the time he got to her office he was crying. When she saw him coming in the lab she got up and walked towards him. When he got closer and she noticed him crying she started to run. He was walking quite fast but needed her in his arms. When she reached him she slung her arms around his neck and buried his face in her shoulder. She felt the tears roll off his face and onto her bare shoulder.

* * *

A/N: 5 more reviews before i put the final chapter up. I know blackmail but i like reviews and you like stories


	3. The End or is it?

**A/N: This is the last chappie so review and enjoy**

* * *

A minute later she pulled back, grabbed his hand and took him towards the nearest phone. She picked it up and rang Angel.

'Hey Angel. No nothing new about the robot. I just rang to let you know I'm taking Wes home. He's shouldn't be here. I'll be at his place if you need me. Angel I'm going whether you like it or not. No I don't care about this robot. Angel his dad really shook him up we might be back in tomorrow, we might not. Goodbye.' She hung up.

'He wanted me to carry on working on the robot. Said you should be able to deal with your father by yourself and that it wasn't any of my business.'

'You can stay if you want. I'm just a bit shook up.' She kissed him softly.

'I fought with angel about it, so I'm taking you home and I might just be tempted to put you to bed.' She teased. He smiled slightly, and then buried his face in her neck again.

She laid him down on the bed then lay next to him. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Fred said 'What did he say?'

'He told me that if I didn't leave for England tonight with him then I would never be able to have contact with him or my mother again.'

'Why did he say that though?'

'I wouldn't go back to England and work for the council.'

'Why not?'

'Because he said I had to leave tonight and I would never be able to see you or Angel or any of the other guys again.'

'You gave up your parents for us.'

'No I gave them up for you. I couldn't live without you and that was what he was saying. I had to give you up and there is now way I could give you up. Plus I had to leave tonight and I promised I'd wake up with you tomorrow morning.' She kissed him passionately, moving herself as close to him as she could get.

'I love you so much Wes.' She murmured between kisses

'I love you too.' He whispered back.

She rolled over and found him lying next to her. He was already awake and was laying there just watching her.

'Morning sleeping beauty.' He said as she rolled over. Before she had the chance to say anything else and he kissed her softly. She might have been half asleep but it didn't stop her tongue seeking out the far corners of his mouth. She pulled back.

'Good morning.'

'Will you promise me something?'

'What?'

'That I can wake up with you at your place tomorrow.'

'Sure as long as we can do it exactly the same as last night.'

'Well as long as we don't have to talk about my family then sure.'

'Only one more question about your family then I won't ask anymore.'

'What question?'

'Did he hurt you when you were younger?' He paused not wanting to go into details. 'Yes or no I can wait for more details if and when you want to give them to me.'

'Yes. I will tell you more but him coming has brought the pain back.'

'Do I need to kiss it better then?'

'If you still want a job then you'd better not.'

'I say screw the job. If Angel isn't happy then he can get over it or sack me either way I'm not moving from this bed for at least an hour.' She kissed him again.

FIN

* * *

**Review brib: 5 more reviews or i won't post any stories**

**A/N: I no it's not an ideal ending but it's different.**


End file.
